This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Natural Killer T (NKT) lymphocytes are a unique subset of T lymphocytes that have an invariant TCR Valpha chain and recognize ligands presented by the nonpolymorphic CD1d molecule. Functionally, CD1d-reactive NKT cells can secrete large amounts of both Th-1 and Th-2 type cytokines, including IL-10, and are early effectors of the innate immune system. By virtue of the diverse cytokines that they secrete, NKT cells may play a role in modulating immune activation in HIV and SIV infection. Sooty mangabeys are a natural host of SIV that do not progress to AIDS. A key differentiating feature of SIV infection in its natural host is the absence of aberrant immune activation. In this project we are investigating whether NKT cells are responsible for the lack of aberrant immune activation in naturally SIV-infected sooty mangabeys.